


В интернете кто-то неправ

by Cheshuya



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 13:36:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8163815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheshuya/pseuds/Cheshuya
Summary: Кто-то в Сети распускает об Ойкаве сплетни, и Ивайзуми теряет покой





	

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды Ойкава/Ивайзуми на Haikyuu!! Ship Wars 2016

Ивайзуми это достало.

На почту пришло очередное письмо — рассылка волейбольного сайта, который писал о чем угодно, кроме волейбола. А Ивайзуми ждал письма преподавателя по классической литературе, потому что если он не сделает задание сейчас, то потом точно не успеет из-за тренировки. Время было позднее — обычно он уже спал.

Он раздраженно нажал на ссылку в письме — может, удастся как-то удалить свой ящик из рассылки. А ведь он даже не подписывался. У Ивайзуми были подозрения насчет того, кто мог это сделать: до этого он отписался от трех сайтов знакомств и одного тематического сайта в черных тонах, на котором курсор выглядел как маленькая плетка. Эти около-волейбольные новости он тогда решил не трогать — рука не поднялась. Но теперь момент определенно настал.

Статья была как раз из тех, которые и вызывали сомнения в том, что хоть кто-нибудь из редакции интересовался настоящим волейболом. «Десять самых горячих волейболистов-старшеклассников». Ивайзуми поморщился. Почти все в списке были из Токио, и, конечно, не обошлось без Ушиваки — его поместили на девятое место, и это доставило Ивайзуми какое-то мстительное наслаждение.

Кого он не ожидал увидеть, так это Ойкаву. Ойкава был популярен в Мияги, но в материалах, написанных журналистами из Токио, мелькал не то чтобы часто. Но в этом рейтинге Ойкава без труда обставил Ушиваку и оказался на пятом месте. Надо было ему показать. Или нет. На одной чаше весов был Ушивака, в кои-то веки проигравший хоть в чем-то, а на другой — неподъемное эго Ойкавы.

Не самую удачную фотографию Ойкавы сопровождало краткое описание: «целеустремленный», «харизматичный», «обаятельный» — ничего нового. Ивайзуми прокрутил вниз в поисках упоминания почтовой рассылки, но вместо этого наткнулся на комментарии.

К тому, что девушки интересуются волейболом, а, точнее, теми, кто в него играет, Ивайзуми привык. Пришлось, иначе он бы не смог провести возле Ойкавы столько времени. Но на нелестные отзывы наткнулся впервые. Безымянные пользователи с чувством обсуждали как внешность, так и неприятные характеры игроков из списка. Обсуждали обстоятельно, со знанием дела — видимо, знали их лично. Кто-то проехался и по Ушиваке: «мы поддерживали его с трибун на тренировочном матче, но он даже не повернулся в нашу сторону», «моя подруга подарила ему конфеты на Красный день, он поблагодарил и прошел мимо!». Ивайзуми зевнул. Примерно так он себе это и представлял.

Потом добрались до Ойкавы. Ожидаемо жаловались на то, что он меняет девушек как перчатки, неразборчив в связях и согласен встречаться с любой, кто предложит, но на собственных девушек продолжает не обращать внимания.

_Еще я слышала, что он отвратительно ведет себя со своей же командой (￢_￢;)_

_Могу только представить, как им тяжело приходится..._

Ивайзуми мигом растерял всю сонливость. Какого хрена?

_Моя сестра учится в одном классе с мальчиком из основы. Он такое о нем рассказывал! Тоору-кун ведет себя как король, а остальных ни во что не ставит. Все должны работать на него!_

_Почему-то я так и думала (╥﹏╥)_

_Не хотела вас расстраивать. У меня есть больше информации, если вам интересно. Вот ссылка на тред._

Ивайзуми машинально нажал на ссылку из комментария. Внутри кипело негодование, которого он сам от себя не ожидал. Нет, Ойкава, конечно, был той еще занозой в заднице, и бывало, что вся команда хваталась от него за голову. Но Ивайзуми никогда бы не подумал, что кто-то настолько им недоволен, что решил нажаловаться окружающим. Пускай Ойкава не отличался приятным характером, но он жн от макушки до пят был игроком командным, и, поиграв с ним неделю, ни у кого уже не оставалось сомнений в том, что команду он ставит превыше себя. Ивайзуми пытался прикинуть, кто из основы мог сказать такое об Ойкаве. Разве что кто-то из первогодок? Но Куними и Киндаичи уже играли с ним, и вряд ли бы пришли в ту же школу, если бы их что-то не устраивало.

По ссылке открылся уже другой сайт, Ивайзуми раньше на таких не был. Сплошной стеной шли комментарии, анонимные, без каких-либо опознавательных знаков. Самый первый гласил: «Мужской волейбол в школах Мияги» — но собравшиеся сразу же перешли к обсуждению Ойкавы, иногда отвлекаясь на Ушиваку и кого-нибудь еще, умудрившегося им насолить. Некоторые комментарии Ивайзуми проматывал, едва начав читать. Складывалось впечатление, что он попал на анонимное сборище бывших девушек, имевших с игроками личные счеты. Он не хотел знать никаких подробностей их личной жизни. 

Особенно Ойкавы.

Комментариев о волейболе было немного. Большинство признавало, что Ойкава очень эффектный игрок, и Ивайзуми фыркнул.

_Наблюдая за его игрой, легко забыть, какой он на самом деле (ღ˘⌣˘ღ)_

Ближе к концу страницы он все же отыскал то, за чем пришел. Кто-то попросил поподробнее рассказать о взаимоотношениях Ойкавы с командой. Правду ли говорят, что он ведет себя с ними высокомерно?

Это было настолько далеко от истины, что Ивайзуми начал злиться по-настоящему. Но ответа на комментарий не было: остальным интереснее было обсуждать, с кем Ойкава встречается сейчас и как быстро его новое увлечение прикажет долго жить.

Наконец-то пришло письмо от преподавателя: он очень извинялся за то, что выслал задание так поздно, но убедительно просил написать трехстраничное эссе к следующему занятию. Ивайзуми вздохнул и закрыл браузер, благодарный за отвлечение. Теперь нужно было сосредоточиться.

Но покончив с работой и разобрав постель, он снова задумался об этих странных комментариях. Да, иногда Ивайзуми одергивал Ойкаву за то, что тот слишком пристает к первогодкам и второгодкам. Кому-то он пытался раздавать советы о взаимоотношениях полов, кого-то заставлял исправить оценки, чтобы не пропустить игры, — и не слезал, пока ему не продемонстрируют результаты. Но это было за пределами площадки, и, положа руку на сердце, Ойкава не был настолько уж навязчив.

И, конечно, на тренировках он каждому успевал уделить внимание, но в такие моменты отметал все лишнее, и оставался только волейбол. С теми, кого Ойкава считал своими, он никогда не был высокомерен — это перед соперниками распускал хвост, но Ивайзуми лично видел, как Куними при этом прятал за ладонью усмешку, а Киндаичи от такой перемены чувствовал себя неловко и краснел. Остальные уже давно привыкли и не обращали на это никакого внимания. Свое поведение Ойкава с лихвой окупал игрой и командными качествами.

Он с трудом заснул и всю ночь ворочался, а утром проснулся с твердым намерением узнать, кто в команде так страдал под гнетом Ойкавы. Тот на износ работал, чтобы команда функционировала, как единый механизм. Он никогда не говорил об этом, но Ивайзуми знал: Ойкаве хочется, чтобы в команде всем было комфортно, чтобы они шли на тренировки с удовольствием, а не через силу. Потому что сам знал, что даже любимый спорт иногда может доставлять сплошное расстройство, если применить неправильный подход.

О том, почему это так задело его самого, Ивайзуми предпочел не думать. Просто будет лучше, если они с этим разберутся.

— Ива-чан опоздал, — надулся Ойкава, когда Ивайзуми затворил за собой калитку.

Ивайзуми присмотрелся к нему: взгляд бодрый, синяков под глазами нет. Но спал все равно мало — прическа не такая, как обычно, более неряшливая. И еще…

— Ойкава, у тебя футболка наизнанку.

Ойкава глянул вниз, удивленно выдохнул и застегнул спортивную куртку до самого подбородка.

— Ты ничего не видел!

— Угу, — Ивайзуми двинулся в сторону остановки. — Опять смотрел записи игр допоздна?

— И вовсе не допоздна, — Ойкава высунул язык. — Я на выходных выспался. Но спасибо за беспокойство, мамуля.

— Молчи, а то получишь, — шикнул на него Ивайзуми, и Ойкава рассмеялся.

В автобусе Ойкава занял место у окна и сразу же привалился к нему головой, но долго не так не выдержал и переложил голову Ивайзуми на плечо. Ивайзуми дернулся, скорее для галочки, но Ойкава не воспринял его протест всерьез.

— Команда готова к отборочным? — спросил Ивайзуми. — Как думаешь?

Ойкава посмотрел на него снизу и похлопал глазами.

— Чего ты вдруг?

— Просто, — буркнул Ивайзуми и отвернулся.

На уроках он тоже никак не мог сконцентрироваться. Ивайзуми ненавидел, когда все было так: в шатком подвешенном состоянии. Если в команде назревал конфликт, то нужно было разрешить его как можно скорее. Он точно знал, что Ойкава прислушается к критике, какой бы она ни была. Главное — заставить высказаться того, кто имеет, что сказать.

Тренировка проходила в обычном режиме. Ивайзуми старался проследить за Киндаичи и Куними, но те вели себя как обычно. Киндаичи все еще зажимался под напором Ойкавы и ощутимо его побаивался, но все равно искренне благодарил за любой, даже незначительный совет. Куними же был его полной противоположностью: казалось, все слова Ойкавы вылетают у него через другое ухо. Иногда он смотрел на Ойкаву как на назойливую мамочку, которой лишь бы придраться по любому поводу. А иногда, когда ему казалось, что никто не видит, он внимательно наблюдал за каждым его движением. Ивайзуми расслабился. Нет, Куними, хоть ему сейчас и доставалось больше всех, не был тем, кто стал бы жаловаться всем направо и налево.

— Куними-чан, соберись, — нараспев произнес Ойкава и добавил тише: — Или хочешь, чтобы Мизогучи-кун снова прочитал тебе индивидуальную лекцию?

Ивайзуми озарило: точно. Ведь у Куними был куда более мощный раздражитель. По сравнению с Мизогучи, методы Ойкавы казались детским лепетом.

Второгодки, Яхаба и Ватари, все также заглядывали Ойкаве в рот, их Ивайзуми отмел сразу же.

Мацукава и Ханамаки, отработав прием, стояли у стены и пили воду. Можно было рассказать обо всем им, но Ивайзуми быстро передумал. Вряд ли они воспримут это всерьез. Ивайзуми и сам засомневался, что ему самому стоит об этом беспокоиться. Кто-то мог преувеличить. Или тот человек был вовсе не из команды, а просто слышал какие-то разговоры и неправильно понял.

Ойкава попросил его задержаться — ненадолго, просто отработать пару раз новую связку. Второгодки, тихо переговариваясь, собирали мячи на другой стороне, и Ойкава махал руками на прощание остальным. Ивайзуми заметил, как по его виску медленно катится капля пота. На футболке вдоль линии позвоночника образовалось мокрое пятно. Он выглядел уставшим, но довольным, и Ивайзуми невольно засмотрелся.

— Двадцать минут, Ива-чан, — пообещал Ойкава, заметив, что Ивайзуми на него смотрит. — И по домам.

Ойкава не соврал, но после двадцати минут еще полчаса отрабатывал атаку с Ватари, а Ивайзуми, вытянув ноги, сидел на скамье с Яхабой.

— Ойкава-сан всегда такой собранный перед отборочными, — сказал Яхаба. — Как будто совсем не волнуется. А ведь это его третий год.

Он посмотрел на Ивайзуми и покраснел.

— Извините!

— Да ладно, — Ивайзуми пожал плечами. — Да, у нас другого шанса уже не будет. Но ему все равно нужно быть собранным. Если капитан будет волноваться, то это перекинется и на команду.

— Точно, — Яхаба вздохнул. — Глядя на Ойкаву-сана, и сам как-то успокаиваешься.

До школьных ворот возвращались все вместе: Ойкава повис на Яхабе и Ватари между ними, жалуясь на усталость и на то, какие у него нечуткие кохаи, которые совсем за него не беспокоятся.

— Купите завтра вашему капитану по молочной булочке, — крикнул Ойкава им на прощание. — Ему сразу станет легче!

— Хватит их принуждать, — Ивайзуми хлопнул его по спине, чтобы ускорился. Им давно нужно было быть дома.

— Я разве принуждал? — возмутился Ойкава. — Почему в твоем воображении каждая моя даже самая невинная просьба становится принуждением, Ива-чан?

— Они тебе откажут, но их все равно будет мучить совесть, — сказал Ивайзуми. — Не дави на кохаев.

В автобусе Ойкава задремал, свесив голову вперед. Иногда он дергался, просыпаясь, и выпрямлялся, но потом опять обмякал в кресле. В конце концов Ивайзуми не выдержал и притянул вихрастую голову на плечо. После утомительного дня на взводе, написанные кем-то в интернете фразы звенели в ушах, словно начитанные недовольным голосом. Внутри снова забурлило раздражение.

Пришлось растормошить Ойкаву, когда они подъехали к нужной остановке. Тот вцепился в рукав Ивайзуми и отказывался отпускать, пока они не подошли к его дому. Ойкава широко зевнул, и Ивайзуми поднял руку, прощаясь.

— Мы готовы, — вдруг произнес Ойкава.

Ивайзуми посмотрел на него, а затем вспомнил утренний разговор.

— Я и не сомневался, — сказал он, закрывая калитку.

Он поужинал с родителями и собирался идти спать — завтра с утра опять тренировка. Но какое-то нездоровое любопытство взяло верх, и Ивайзуми снова зашел на вчерашний сайт с анонимными комментариями. Их заметно прибавилось по сравнению со вчерашним днем, и появился ответ на вопрос, из-за которого он вышел из себя.

_Рассказывать можно долго. К сожалению, Тоору-куну совершенно плевать на ребят из команды. Одноклассник сестры рассказывал, что неделю назад Сейджо приезжали к ним на тренировочный матч, и Тоору-кун не играл._

Глаза Ивайзуми округлились. На тот тренировочный матч со старшей школой Кото с ними не ездил никто из школы. Игру не афишировали, вообще все произошло довольно спонтанно. Значит, этот человек из интернета действительно слышал об Ойкаве от кого-то из команды?

_Он сидел на скамейке, но каждый тайм-аут подзывал всех к себе и раздавал указания в жесткой форме. Тренер не вмешивался. Он ведь даже не играл, с чего он вообще взял, что ему виднее?_

Было еще несколько комментариев того же толка, кажется, от того же человека — девушки, судя по всему. Она рассказывала о деталях, которые не мог знать посторонний: тем не менее, они все были перевраны так, чтобы выставить Ойкаву не в лучшем свете.

Ивайзуми это достало. Руки чесались написать, что по всем вопросам недовольные положением дел в команде могут обратиться к Ойкаве или к самому Ивайзуми. И все эти байки совершенно не соответствовали действительности. Ивайзуми приготовился зарегистрироваться, но дизайн у сайта был странным, и он так и не нашел нужное окно.

Пока он безуспешно тыкался по меню, словно слепой котенок, появились два новых комментария.

_Отвратительное поведение. Но разве вам не хочется его за это простить? Вы только посмотрите на эту улыбку… (*¯ ³¯*)♡_

_Это ужасные подробности. Ойкава-сан создает впечатление самовлюбленного позера, но я до последнего надеялась, что мне только кажется. Но знаете… он все равно такой хорошенький, что мне неважно, насколько он деспотичен (//ω//)_

Ивайзуми чуть не вывернуло наизнанку. Он всегда догадывался: для девчонок главное, что Ойкава хорош собой. Но чтобы они готовы были игнорировать что угодно только ради симпатичной мордашки? В Ойкаве было и другое, что по-настоящему имело значение, но им, кажется, было плевать.

Ивазйуми остановил эту мысль, не дав ей развиться. Не хватало еще обижаться вместо Ойкавы за то, что его ценят не за те качества. Он хотел разобраться с единственной проблемой — найти человека из команды, с которого все началось. Нужно было присмотреться к запасным — второгодкам или первогодкам. В них могла говорить обида за то, что они не попали в стартовый состав. И кого-то из них брали на ту тренировочную выездную игру с Кото.

— Ива-чан, ты выглядишь отвратительно, — сообщил ему Ойкава с утра.

— А ты выглядишь превосходно, — с неудовольствием сообщил Ивайзуми, вспомнив сообщения. — Тебе это никогда не мешает?

Ойкава на мгновение, которое даже Ивайзуми едва уловил, растерянно опустил глаза в землю, но потом собрался и ослепительно улыбнулся:

— Ива-чан, я знаю, что тебе сложно в это поверить, но для меня не проблема хорошо выглядеть и при этом добиваться успехов во всем остальном, — он пожал плечами. — Но я не осуждаю тех, кому не удается совмещать.

Ивайзуми стукнул его, чтобы не зарывался.

На первой же перемене он отыскал Мацукаву, который, конечно же, был с Ханамаки. Значит, придется держать двойную оборону. Ивайзуми откашлялся:

— Есть одно дело, — он попытался озвучить все так, как будто вопрос был проходным. — Я попал на один сайт и не могу там зарегистрироваться. Там все пишут анонимно, и сообщения в таких прямоугольных... рамках.

— С серым фоном? — уточнил Ханамаки, переглянувшись с Мацукавой. Ивайзуми стало не по себе. Как-то подозрительно быстро они поняли, о чем речь.

— Да, там серый фон, а все комментарии пронумерованы.

— Ивайзуми открыл для себя двач, — усмехнулся Мацукава. — Признавайся, что ты там делал, негодник?

— Не знаю, что еще за двач, но мне нужно там зарегистрироваться, чтобы ответить кое-кому, — сказал он, внимательно разглядывая их лица, но ничего необычного не обнаружил. Ленивая усмешка у Мацукавы и искреннее любопытство у Ханамаки.

— И кому, если не секрет? — уточнил Мацукава.

— Там есть человек, который врет. Точнее врет не он, а тот, кто ему это рассказал. Хочу связаться с ним и все прояснить.

— Ха! — Ханамаки прыснул. — В интернете кто-то неправ, и Ивайзуми собирается это исправить.

— Тебе не надо там регистрироваться, — пояснил Мацукава. — Просто нажимаешь на цифры вверху комментария, на который хочешь ответить. Всплывет окно, писать нужно в нем.

— Ясно, — Ивайзуми нахмурился. — Получается, вы часто бываете на этом сайте?

— Это же двач, — они снова переглянулись. — Вообще-то, там все бывают.

Ивайзуми охотно им верил: он сам нечасто бывал в интернете и допускал, что не знал многих вещей. А эти двое слишком охотно ему все рассказали — значит не боятся, что подозрение падет на них.

Вместе они пошли по коридору к своим классам. Ивайзуми остановился у своего и спросил им вслед:

— Вы же не говорите гадости у Ойкавы за спиной?

Ему немедленно стало стыдно. Конечно же, нет, он и сам это знал — и, признаться честно, не подозревал их ни вчера, ни сегодня. Они могли разыграть Ойкаву по мелочи, но не более.

— Зачем, когда мы можем говорить их ему в лицо? — ответил Ханамаки. Мацукава приподнял брови, соглашаясь.

— Ты что, защищаешь Ойкаву от кого-то в интернете? — спросил он. Ивайзуми замялся, и глаза Мацукавы округлились. — Да ладно.

— Увидимся на тренировке, — отчеканил Ивайзуми.

Ойкава нырял за мячом, как проклятый, — тренеру пришлось остудить его пыл.

— Полегче, Ойкава, ради бога, — строго окликнул он. — Хочешь пропустить еще одну игру?

Ивайзуми посмотрел вокруг: Киндаичи как-то побледнел, Куними отвернулся, но плечи были напряжены. Даже Ханамаки с Мацукавой смотрели на Ойкаву с беспокойством.

Ивайзуми взял его за локоть и отвел в сторону.

— Передохни.

Ойкава взял с пола бутылку воды и сделал большой глоток.

— Все в порядке, Ива-чан, — он сомкнул большой палец с указательным. — Я держу ситуацию с лодыжкой под контролем.

— Верю, — Ивайзуми кивнул. — Но ты все равно пугаешь первогодок своим рвением. Такими темпами доиграешься до смирительной рубашки.

— Еще чего! — Ойкава фыркнул. — На этих отборочных состоится наша первая официальная игра против Тобио-чана, и будь уверен, Ива-чан, я сохраню себя для этого великого момента.

— Просто… расслабься немного. Они же на тебя равняются, и все такое.

Ойкава встряхнул головой, как в рекламе средства для волос, и показал исподтишка наблюдающей за ними команде знак победы.

— И тебе, Ива-чан, — сказал Ойкава, пошевелив перед лицом Ивайзуми двумя пальцами, — самой заботливой мамочке. Ай!

В раздевалке после того, как они наспех принял душ, Ойкава закопался в телефоне, толком даже не просушив волосы.

— Тебя ждать или нет? — спросил Ивайзуми.

Ойкава ответил не сразу. У него было напряженное лицо, между бровями пролегла складка. Глаза бегло просматривали что-то на экране.

— Нет, Ива-чан. Мне еще нужно кое-что уладить, — он поднял голову и улыбнулся. — Не связанное с волейболом, обещаю.

Ивайзуми еще раз взглянул на телефон в руке у Ойкавы и кивнул. Может, опять проблемы с девушками. Ивайзуми не хотел знать, и лишь совсем недавно ему все-таки удалось внушить Ойкаве это простую мысль. Он не хотел позволять Ойкаве вешать на него свои сердечные проблемы, Ивайзуми почему-то в последнее время буквально задыхался под их весом.

Дома он поужинал и сделал уроки — все второпях. После чего зашел на страницу, сохраненную в закладках, и не обнаружил ее — посреди экрана красовалось сообщение, что такой не существует. Ивайзуми потребовалось двадцать минут, чтобы понять, в каком разделе велись обсуждения «волейбола в Мияги»: на этом сайте их было море, и в каждом — десяток страниц с разными ветками. Голова у Ивайзуми разболелась не на шутку, когда он все-таки обнаружил нужную тему. Тех комментариев, которые он видел вчера, уже не было, зато появились новые.

В самом начале бегло обсудили предстоящие отборочные, фаворитов чемпионата и постепенно разговор снова свелся к Ойкаве. Недовольство его характером удивительным образом сочеталось с восхвалением внешних данных. В Ивайзуми причудливо смешивались отвращение и гнев, и, нажав на номер комментария с очередным «почему они вообще терпят такого капитана?», он написал во всплывшем окне:

_Не знаю, откуда у вас эта информация. Но это неправда. Ойкава — хороший капитан._

Реакция была незамедлительной. Обновив страницу, Ивайзуми увидел три новых комментария.

_Мда? А ты откуда знаешь?_

_Как хотите, а я верю тому анону, хоть он и не предоставил доказательств. Ойкава-сан действительно создает впечатление человека с ужасным характером…_

_Но мы ведь все равно его любим, да? На него приятно смотреть (^ω~)_

Ивайзуми начинал распаляться все сильнее.

 _Пожалуйста, передайте мой номер тому человеку, который говорил все это про Ойкаву,_ — и добавил свой номер.

_Хаха, что творится-то!_

_Вы только посмотрите на это. Ты правда думаешь, что кто-то с тобой свяжется? (¬ ¬ )_

_И что ты ему сделаешь? Выцарапаешь глаза за своего любимого Ойкаву-сана? Не смеши, дурочка._

Ивайзуми опешил. Его приняли за девчонку? Нужно было сразу написать, кто он, но не хотелось спугнуть того, кто первым начал распускать слухи. Ивайзуми поспешно написал новое сообщение:

_Я просто хочу поговорить. Он соврал, но должна быть какая-то причина. Если он действительно в команде, то в этом нужно разобраться. Пусть обратится к семпаям, они выслушают его и помогут. Так должны решаться все проблемы. Мне позвонить тоже можно._

«Лол», — было ему ответом.

_Не думала, что у кого-то еще остались сомнения насчет Тоору-куна. Но ты так его защищаешь, это даже мило!_

Он был в растерянности. Наверное, не слишком тщательно продумал свой план — теперь было очевидно, что никто ему не позвонит.

_А ведь тот анон действительно не принес доказательств…_

_Ну и что? Я ему верю. Пусть ответит этой защитнице (~˘▽˘)~_

Ивайзуми от души нажал клавишу ввода, чтобы написать ответ, но появился новый комментарий.

_Я не тот анон, но могу кое-что добавить от себя. Я провстречалась с Ойкавой где-то... пару недель, наверное. Если это можно так назвать. Мы сходили на два свидания: первое было после того, как он получил от меня признание. Второе — когда мы расстались. Все остальное время он почти обо мне не вспоминал. Только волейбол. Он правда как будто одержимый. Поэтому я верю тому анону и верю, что Ойкава готов воспользоваться любыми средствами, чтобы добиться успехов в волейболе, даже постоянно унижать собственную команду._

Ивайзуми был на пределе. Господи, Ойкава что, действительно соглашался встречаться со всеми, кто предложит? Эта девушка, очевидно, даже на его тренировке ни разу не побывала, а иначе она бы знала, что это — полнейший бред. Ойкава выкладывался на них по максимуму, и да — заставлял выкладываться других. Но унижения? Ивайзуми потер кулаки.

На этом сайте, в этом обсуждении, сидели только девушки. Даже бывшие пассии Ойкавы не стеснялись поделиться своим опытом общения с ним. И после двух дней наблюдения Ивайзуми окончательно решил, что человек, хоть и знал детали об их команде, не имел к ней прямого отношения. Получается, вся эта история с обиженным на капитана команды одноклассником — выдумка. Тогда кто он? Человек, который знает такие подробности... Вдруг кто-то из школы поехал на матч с Кото сам по себе? Но их школа располагалась на другом конце префектуры, игра проходила в будний день, так что вряд ли кто-то из Сейджо намеренно последовал за ними.

Правда, в фанклубе Ойкавы были и студентки: Ивайзуми как-то раз услышал об этом от самого Ойкавы, который, нахохлившись, как взъерошенная птица, попросил Ивайзуми не удивляться, если он вдруг увидит девочек постарше. Студентки, имея более гибкий график, вполне могли бы преследовать Ойкаву везде, где им захочется.

С фанклубом Ойкавы Ивайзуми не был знаком и не имел никакого желания с ними общаться, но все же нужно было довести начатое до конца. И положить конец этим лживым рассказам.

На следующее утро Ойкава снова был каким-то мрачным, но Ивайзуми больше волновали мешки под его глазами.

— Ты все-таки не сдержался, — сказал он, кивнув. Ойкава нахмурился. — Не спал всю ночь.

Ойкава потрогал пальцами припухлости под глазами и отвернулся.

— Ива-чан, тебе разве не говорили, что неприлично так пялиться на людей?

— Да кому ты нужен, разглядывать тебя, — Ивайзуми хмыкнул.

Ойкава все еще не смотрел на него. Ивайзуми вспомнил вчерашний вечер, как Ойкава расстроенно читал что-то в телефоне. Наверное, опять бросила девушка. Но Ойкаве было не привыкать — хотя, если подумать, когда это случается раз за разом, то уже есть повод задуматься. Ивайзуми откашлялся. Да, он в это не лез, потому что слушать подробности было неприятно, а еще неприятнее было испытывать радость, когда Ойкаву рано или поздно бросали. 

Наверное, Ивайзуми завидовал.

Но именно сейчас что-то, а точнее, его недавние интернет-открытия, подтолкнули его спросить:

— Что такого она тебе сказала?

Ойкава как-то пораженно выдохнул, прежде чем ответить:

— Ох, что она только не сказала, — он улыбнулся.

— И все-таки?

— Ива-чан, я понимаю, что тебе очень хочется надо мной поиздеваться, но давай не сегодня? — Ивайзуми открыл рот — он, вообще-то, совершенно не за этим спрашивал. Ойкава это заметил, но, как обычно, растолковал как-то по-дурацки. — Но если тебе так интересно, то основная ее претензия заключалась в том, что я "совершенно не умею отдавать, а только брать". Хмм, да. Кажется, я дословно процитировал.

Ивайзуми нахмурился. Грудную клетку снова распирало это странное чувство обиды, но не за себя, а за Ойкаву. Ойкава умел отдавать: да, он делал это по-своему и иногда тем, кто совершенно этого не просил и был бы рад, если бы его оставили в покое. Сам Ойкава никогда ничего не просил, а наоборот — из него невозможно было клещами вытянуть что-то, что его по-настоящему беспокоило. Принимать Ойкава не то чтобы не хотел, скорее не умел. Ивайзуми вспомнил его прошлый день рождения. Господи, да он чуть не расплакался, когда зашел в клубную комнату и увидел торт с криво выведенным на глазури "С днем рождения, капитан".

— Нечего сказать, да, Ива-чан? — криво ухмыльнулся Ойкава. — Тогда не спрашивай в следующий раз.

— Идиот, может, и не будет никакого следующего раза, — Ивайзуми хотел подтолкнуть его локтем, но Ойкава явно был не в настроении. Он вздохнул. — Ладно, просто забей. У нас впереди отборочные, так что не вздумай завести еще одну девушку. Сейчас ты точно не сможешь уделить ей должное внимание.

— Как скажешь, Ива-чан.

Ивайзуми с тяжелым сердцем разошелся с ним перед первым уроком, а после снова поймал в коридоре Ханамаки и Мацукаву.

— Вы что-нибудь знаете про фанклуб Ойкавы?

Они переглянулись. Ивайзуми ненавидел эту их привычку: как будто они в этот момент транслировали друг другу свои мысли, которые никто больше не слышал.

— Ну, он существует и он меня немного пугает, — пожал плечами Мацукава. — Но ты и сам это знаешь.

— Нет, я имел в виду, вы знакомы с кем-нибудь оттуда?

Ханамаки посмотрел на него подозрительно:

— Это как-то связано с холиваром против хейтеров Ойкавы?

— Чего? — Ивайзуми словно услышал вопрос на другом языке.

— Это безнадежно, — вздохнул Ханамаки и добавил Мацукаве чуть тише: — Я же говорил, что он дедушка, заточенный в теле подростка.

— А ну-ка повтори.

— Моя одноклассница в нем была в прошлом году. Сейчас пришла в сознание, — Мацукава усмехнулся. — Так что если у тебя вопрос о вступлении, то она тебе с этим не поможет.

Ивайзуми с каждой секундой все больше жалел, что обратился к ним, но начатое нужно было довести до конца.

— Как ее зовут?

— Хирама Саяка, — Мацукава отхлебнул из банки с холодным кофе. — Но вообще-то она не любит говорить о тех временах.

Ивайзуми отыскал ее после занятий — она состояла в софтбольном клубе, который занимался на стадионе перед их спортзалом. Она как раз выходила из клубной комнаты, уже переодетая, когда Ивайзуми ее окликнул.

— Это Мацукава меня сдал? — она нахмурилась. — Пусть еще хоть раз попросит меня помочь с химией.

— Извини, я просто хочу узнать, с кем мне поговорить, — Ивайзуми непроизвольно сморщился, — оттуда.

Она с подозрением на него косилась.

— Лучше я не буду спрашивать, зачем тебе это. Глава фанклуба учится в классе 2А, такая блондинка с хвостиками. Мацумото или как-то так, я точно не помню, — всем своим видом она хотела дать понять, что не желает иметь с ними ничего общего.

— Я понял, — следовало самому догадаться. Та девчушка всегда стояла впереди, как какой-нибудь распорядитель, когда Ойкава подходил к ним пообщаться. — Спасибо. А ты не знаешь, среди них есть кто-нибудь, кто учится в университете?

— К сожалению, да, — она вздохнула и залилась краской — Ивайзуми сам даже немного смутился от такой неожиданной перемены. — Стыдно в этом признаваться... В фанклуб меня привела сестра. Она была на третьем году, когда я пришла сюда учиться. И до сих пор сходит по Ойкаве с ума. Они с Уджие-сан на пару. Брр, — она поежилась.

Ивайзуми напрягся. Та девушка в обсуждении как раз говорила о сестре, которая учится с одноклассником. И если никакого одноклассника не существовало, то сестра — вполне могла. Может, сейчас она стояла перед ним. Хирама отзывалась о фанклубе и участии в нем себя и своей сестры так пренебрежительно, как будто Ойкава лично ей нагрубил. Но почему-то Ивайзуми был уверен, что они даже не поговорили ни разу.

— А можно мне как-то связаться с твоей сестрой?

Она приподняла одну бровь.

— Обычно я не даю ее номер кому попало, но ты явно не с целью познакомиться, — она достала телефон. — Может, хотя бы тебе удастся привести ее в чувство. Вы же с Ойкавой вроде как друзья, да? Расскажи ей, какой он на самом деле.

Ивайзуми вздрогнул и начал набирать телефон непослушными пальцами.

На тренировке он постоянно отвлекался. Получалось, что Хирама рассказывала об Ойкаве своей сестре, а та добавляла что-то от себя и вываливала получившееся месиво из правды и домыслов в интернет. Вот так и рождались слухи. Непонятно только, зачем она до сих пор состояла в фанклубе. Может, чтобы быть в курсе всех его перемещений? Все-таки, что-то здесь не складывалось в цельную картину, но других догадок у Ивайзуми не было.

Зато Ойкава был сама сосредоточенность, помноженная на плохое настроение: он разговаривал с остальными только по делу и справедливо журил Ивайзуми за то, что тот думает о посторонних вещах.

— Ива-чан, соберись, ты подаешь кохаям плохой пример, — мстительно провозгласил тот, видимо, вспомнив вчерашний упрек Ивайзуми в его сторону. И посмотрел по-настоящему грозно и недовольно — Ивайзуми это мгновенно привело в чувство.

— Ты молодец, — сказал Ивайзуми, устало перебирая ногами по дороге домой. Что Ойкава умел — так это обернуть слабость себе на пользу, как сейчас. Ивайзуми даже завидовал тому, как быстро он умел убрать в сторону все лишнее и сконцентрироваться на стоящей перед ним цели.

Ойкава потер щеку — в темноте было почти не видно его лица.

— Мне показалось, или я услышал, как Ива-чан меня похвалил? Наверное, перестарался на тренировке, и теперь мерещится всякое.

Ивайзуми зарылся пальцами в его волосы и взлохматил как следует. Ойкава рассмеялся — кажется, ему действительно стало легче. Ивайзуми был рад: когда Ойкаву что-то беспокоило, он сам никогда не мог до конца расслабиться. Теперь Ойкава будет пахать в зале, не отвлекаясь ни на что, рядом с Ивайзуми, и это дарило какое-то необычное спокойствие. Почти осязаемое, оно как будто обволакивало тело приятным теплом. Что-то подсказывало ему, что в этот раз, с этой командой и Ойкавой во главе у них все получится.

— Ива-чан.

Ивайзуми стряхнул с себя наваждение и понял, что его пальцы все еще перебирают волосы Ойкавы.

— Извини, что-то я завис, — сказал он, убирая руку.

— Что с тобой сегодня? Тебя тоже кто-то бросил? — кисло усмехнулся Ойкава, но посмотрел с любопытством.

— Все со мной нормально, — отрезал Ивайзуми. Неловко как-то получилось.

Дома он первым делом открыл компьютер. Экран мигнул уже знакомой страницей, и Ивайзуми ее обновил: появилось несколько десятков новых комментариев, и кто-то отметил, что никогда не видел такого ажиотажа. Многие задавали свои вопросы "защитнице Ойкавы", но что важнее — вернулась та девушка, которая первой рассказала историю об однокласснике сестры.

_Успокойтесь, пожалуйста. Какие доказательства я должна вам предоставить? Хотите, чтобы тот парень из команды записал очередной разнос на диктофон? Конечно же, он не станет этого делать. Я могу поручиться за его слова. Почему? Да потому что я, как и анон 5471509, знаю Тоору-куна лично. Надеюсь, этого будет достаточно._

Во вложении было два фото. Одно с лицами — Ойкавы и девушки с заклеенным сердечком верхней половиной лица. Рот растянут в улыбке, щербинка между зубами. Короткое каре. Второе: то же лицо с щербинкой, та же прическа. В поднятой руке бумажка с датой и адресом сайта, на котором велось обсуждение.

Значит, Ивайзуми был прав. Она была знакома с Ойкавой лично и выдумала все, чтобы ему насолить.

_Я был одним из тех, кто сомневался в подлинности истории, но раз ты знакома с ним лично, то я тебе верю. Что скажешь теперь, защитница-сан?_

Ивайзуми знал, что ему нужно сделать: связаться с сестрой Хирамы и понять, причастна ли она к этому. Но особой сдержанностью он никогда не отличался, вот и сейчас, хрустнув пальцами, написал:

_Ойкава — отличный капитан и товарищ. Да, иногда он выбешивает, но в команде его уважают и восхищаются им. Он слишком обходителен с девчонками из фанклуба, вот они и влюбляются. Это очень легко, и я даже понимаю их в чем-то. Но Ойкава не может разорваться между ними и волейболом, их это не устраивает и они его бросают, наговорив гадостей, которых он не заслуживает. Оставьте его в покое._

Перед глазами словно была пелена, Ивайзуми даже не понял, когда прекратил писать и отправил комментарий. Пальцы все еще хранили ощущение волос Ойкавы: он сосредоточился на нем и, в конце концов, успокоился. Ивайзуми закрыл вкладку, дав себе слово, что больше не зайдет на сайт, и набрал номер старшей Хирамы.

— Хирама Аска-сан? — спросил Ивайзуми, когда она сняла трубку. — Это Ивайзуми Хаджиме, мы с Ойкавой вместе играем. Можете со мной поговорить?

Хирама обеспокоенно поинтересовалось, не случилось ли что с Ойкавой, и довольно быстро согласилась встретиться.

На следующий день после тренировки Ивайзуми второпях принял душ и переоделся:

— Иди без меня, — сказал он Ойкаве, который, наклонившись, играл со шнурками.

— Ты куда-то собираешься, Ива-чан? — Ойкава поднял голову и так неискренне улыбнулся, что у Ивайзуми свело зубы.

Ивайзуми нахмурился.

— Просто хочу сходить кое-куда.

— Ну тогда удачи, — произнес Ойкава, снова переключив внимание на шнурки.

Хирама-сан уже ждала его за столиком в кафе рядом с ее домом. Увидев ее, Ивайзуми почувствовал неловкость: хотя он примерно прикинул, о чем будет с ней говорить, в эту секунду язык будто налился тяжестью. Она заметила его и помахала рукой.

— Привет, — сказала она, когда Ивайзуми сел напротив. Когда она улыбалась, на ее щеках проступали ямочки. Ивайзуми хватило одного взгляда на ее лицо, чтобы понять — то ли с облегчением, то ли с разочарованием — что она вряд ли имеет отношение к слухам. Это, а еще то, с каким искренним волнением она вчера спросила, все ли в порядке с Ойкавой.

Но поговорить с ней все равно стоило.

— Добрый вечер, Хирама-сан.

— Можно просто Аска.

— Аска...-сан, — Ивайзуми посмотрел в раскрытое перед ним меню. Они заказали по кофе. — Извините, не стану вас задерживать.

— Ничего страшного, — она покачала головой. — С Ойкавой-куном точно все в порядке?

— Да, пожалуйста, не беспокойтесь за него. Я за ним слежу.

— Это хорошо, — она озорно усмехнулась. — Тогда о чем ты хотел поговорить, Ивайзуми-кун?

— Вы случайно не ездили на игру с Кото на прошлой неделе? — спросил он. — Нас тогда очень поддержали с трибун... Эээ, мы бы хотели поблагодарить за поддержку.

Да, в его голове это звучало не так тупо. Ивайзуми поморщился, но чуть расслабился, когда она рассмеялась.

— Так вот в чем дело! Если честно, чего-то такого я скорее ожидала от Ойкавы-куна. Обычно это он всегда звонит и благодарит по телефону, — она сделала глоток из чашки.

Звонит — то есть, у Ойкавы был ее номер. Ивайзуми при этой мысли стало не по себе, сердце отдалось ноющей болью в груди.

— Да, в этот раз инициатива моя. Как вице-капитан я бы тоже хотел выразить свою благодарность. И я уверен, что видел вас там вместе с Уджие-сан.

— Не хочу расстраивать тебя, но ты нас с кем-то спутал. Мы с Манакой на прошлой неделе почти не вылезали из учебников, — она вздохнула. — Со временем сейчас очень туго.

Они допили кофе, и Ивайзуми настоял на том, чтобы оплатить счет.

— Извини, если разочаровала, Ивайзуми-кун. Но ведь это здорово, когда кто-то из дома приезжает с командой, чтобы за нее поболеть, — она улыбнулась. — Обязательно найдите их и отблагодарите.

— Найдем, Хирама-сан, можете в этом не сомневаться, — Ивайзуми кивнул, сжав кулаки.

Домой он вернулся поздно: отказался ужинать с родителями и сразу же поднялся к себе. Вчера он дал обещание не заходить больше в то обсуждение, но искушение пересилило — Ивайзуми нужно было еще раз взглянуть на фото. К счастью, прошлые комментарии не исчезли, как уже бывало. Ивайзуми рассмотрел снимок как можно внимательнее. Теперь он увидел, что позади Ойкавы и девушки было какое-то здание с вывеской. Спортивный зал или школа, но не местные, их бы Ивайзуми узнал. Набрав в поисковике "старшая школа Кото", он сравнил изображения — похоже было, что здание фасада одно и то же. С кем фотографировался Ойкава в Кото? С кем-то из школы команды-соперника? Обычно такое случалось крайне редко. Соперники были соперниками, и остальные учащиеся, как правило, яро поддерживали именно свою команду, а к противникам относились с прохладцей.

Ивайзуми подпрыгнул на месте, когда зазвонил телефон. Ойкава.

— Ойкава?

— Привет, Ива-чан. Чем занимаешься?

— Домашкой, — не раздумывая, соврал Ивайзуми. — А ты?

— А я смотрел наш матч с Шираторизавой. Выписал кое-какие наблюдения. Посмотрим завтра вместе?

— Конечно, — Ивайзуми нахмурился. Ойкава никогда раньше не спрашивал — просто налетал и утаскивал за собой, по ходу начиная пересказывать свои заметки вслух. — Все нормально?

— Все отлично, Ива-чан. Спокойной ночи!

И отключился, не дав Ивайзуми ответить. А тот наткнулся взглядом на свое вчерашнее сообщение.

Перечитать его было плохой идеей. Хотелось провалиться сквозь землю, а от той части, где он сочувствовал без памяти влюбленным девчонкам, все тело прошила обжигающая дрожь. Ивайзуми разделся и лег, накрывшись одеялом с головой. Он так и не придумал, что делать с новой информацией. В мыслях был только Ойкава и то, как Ивайзуми хотелось — теперь он это понял — защитить и уберечь его от того, чего он никак не заслуживал. А с тем, что заслуживал, разобраться вполне хватало одного Ивайзуми.

Он зажмурился в надежде, что сон придет как можно быстрее. Но до самого утра не сомкнул глаз.

Встал Ивайзуми с решением взять пример с Ойкавы: выкинуть из головы все лишнее и сосредоточиться на цели. А она заключалась в том, чтобы установить личность девушки с фото.

— Ива-чан, — Ойкава насупился, едва его увидев. — Мне читаешь лекции, а сам что?

Ивайзуми отмахнулся. Смотреть на Ойкаву было нельзя, разговаривать с ним без необходимости тоже — иначе вся концентрация коту под хвост. Ойкава безошибочно уловил его настроение и не лез, хоть и не пытался скрыть хмурое выражение.

Итак, девушка с фото. Ивайзуми был уверен, что она не просто одна из школьниц, которые собрались поддержать команду Кото. И не учащаяся Аоба Джосай — Ивайзуми на всякий случай встретился с главой фанклуба, и она заверила, что никто из них не прогуливал занятия в тот день: там зорко следили за тем, чтобы поддержка команды не мешала успеваемости. Тогда?..

Ивайзуми решил вспоминать с самого начала. Разминка в Кото: они перебрасывают мяч, все идет, как обычно, но потом его подзывает к себе тренер. Делает выговор. За что? Ивайзуми на кого-то слишком громко прикрикнул. Это был Яхаба, он отвлекся и не следил за мячом, а в итоге получил прямо по голове. На что он отвлекся?

Во время игры Ивайзуми не обращал внимания на все остальное, но Киндаичи с Куними во время перехода вечно крутили головой в сторону скамейки Кото.

И потом, когда они собрались у автобуса. Ойкава пожимал руку капитану, говорил, что это была хорошая игра, но капитан смотрел не на Ойкаву, а себе под ноги — они проиграли с разгромным счетом. Все зашли в автобус, но Ойкава задержался, а когда вернулся, Ивайзуми стукнул его по голове.

— Я не могу отказать девушке, которая просит со мной сфотографироваться, Ива-чан, — сказал он тогда.

И, когда автобус выезжал из ворот, Ивайзуми обернулся и увидел в окне ее — она прожигала автобус взглядом, как будто хотела подбросить его в воздухе. На ней была спортивная форма.

Менеджер Кото.

Ивайзуми вскочил со стула.

— Ивайзуми-кун, какие-то проблемы? — спросил учитель.

Ивайзуми покачал головой и сел. Менеджер Кото — вот кто выложил в сеть свое фото с Ойкавой. Это она распускала сплетни. Зачем? Они виделись-то всего лишь однажды.

— Опять ты, — вздохнул Ханамаки, когда Ивайзуми отыскал их с Мацукавой на перемене.

— Наша игра с Кото на прошлой неделе. Вы не помните ничего странного?

Они снова переглянулись. Черт возьми!

— Странного в поведении Ойкавы, — добавил Ивайзуми, прерывая их телепатический сеанс.

— Почему бы тебе не спросить самого Ойкаву? — предложил Мацукава.

Ивайзуми раздраженно выдохнул через ноздри.

— Так вы ничего не помните?

— Ну, если подумать, — Ханамаки потер подбородок. — Ойкава о чем-то долго говорил с капитаном после игры, разве нет? Я быстро переоделся и увидел их в коридоре.

— И что в этом необычного? Он у нас просто сама общительность.

— Ну, ты прав.

— Спасибо! — Ивайзуми вскинул руку и побежал по коридору. Наверняка за его спиной они снова переглянулись.

Тренер Мизогучи сидел в классной комнате — уже в форме, хотя до тренировки оставался еще один урок.

— Мизогучи-сан, — прошептал Ивайзуми, выманив его в коридор. — Старшая Кото. Это ведь вы с ними связывались? У вас не остался номер? С кем именно вы говорили?

— Успокойся, — остудил его Мизогучи. — Зачем тебе?

— Мне нужно... нужно поговорить там кое с кем. Я забыл попросить номер, — и добавил, когда Мизогучи продолжил невозмутимо на него смотреть, еще и руки на груди сложил: — Это очень важно.

— Ну, у меня записаны их номера. Но и у Ойкавы они тоже есть.

— Нет! — воскликнул Ивайзуми. — Нет... Мне для личных целей.

— А, ясно, — Мизогучи усмехнулся. — Ну, смотри. У меня есть номер тренера и есть номер менеджера с очень милой стрижкой. Тебе какой?

Ивайзуми сжал кулаки и процедил сквозь зубы:

— Менеджера, пожалуйста.

На тренировке Ойкава почти на него не смотрел, но Ивайзуми понял это уже позже, когда со всех ног бежал домой. Пасы Ойкавы, несмотря ни на что, были идеальны, и Ивайзуми подумал, что ему обязательно нужно будет об этом сказать. Как только Ивайзуми разберется с проблемой. Он старался не думать о том, что потом Ойкава снова полностью завладеет его мыслями — предвкушение было одновременно приятным и пугающим.

Он зашел на сайт: прошлое обсуждение исчезло, но он без труда отыскал новое. И написал:

_Я знаю, в чем дело. Я напишу вам сообщение. Пожалуйста, ответьте на него, я бы хотел поговорить._

Ивайзуми не знал, что будет делать, если она просто проигнорирует его или сделает вид, что не понимает, о чем речь. Но на его "Мисака-сан, это Ивайзуми Хаджиме из Аоба Джосай. Можно поговорить с вами?" она ответила коротким "Хорошо".

***

Путь до Кото пролетел быстро — Ивайзуми воткнул в уши наушники и включил музыку. Родителям он сказал, что идет гулять с друзьями, вернется вечером. Ойкава ему больше не звонил и молчал в групповом чате, чем заметно упростил задачу.

Сойдя на нужной станции, он огляделся. Стоял пасмурный день, и людей, несмотря на выходной, было немного.

Она сидела на скамье неподалеку, но поднялась, когда он подошел.

— Привет, — произнесла она, заправив за ухо короткую прядь.

— Не надо было меня встречать.

— Я живу неподалеку, — она пожала плечами. — И здесь рядом готовят вкусный удон.

В пустом ресторанчике они сели напротив друг друга, и Ивайзуми поневоле вспомнил встречу с улыбчивой Хирамой. Мисака разглядывала свои ногти, а когда принесли заказ, даже ложку не взяла в руки.

— Если ты приехал за извинениями, то напрасно. Можешь выложить мои личные данные. Делай, что хочешь. Я не возьму назад свои слова.

— Но ведь это ложь, — Ивайзуми сжал кулаки. — То, что ты писала про Ойкаву.

— Не знаю, — она снова передернула плечами. — Может, ложь, а, может, и нет. Это не важно. Я хотела, чтобы другие узнали, что он за человек.

Не важно? Ивайзуми постарался успокоиться.

— Ты его не знаешь.

— Нет, знаю, — она усмехнулась и подняла глаза на Ивайзуми. — Мне хватило того, что я увидела и услышала. Как по мне, так он вполне может оскорблять вас, собственную команду. Если позволяет себе оскорблять побежденных соперников.

Ивайзуми покачал головой. Ойкава мог проходить мимо с высоко задранной головой и всем своим видом демонстрировать уверенность в своих силах — но он всегда уважал дух соперничества и тех, с кем играл. Ну хорошо, за исключением пары человек, разве что. Победа не давала ему повода быть большей задницей, чем обычно.

— Наверное, ты неправильно поняла.

— Зачем ты все-таки приехал? — она посмотрела зло — как тогда, когда Ивайзуми выглянул из окна автобуса. — Хочешь меня переубедить?

— Да, — кивнул Ивайзуми. — Хочу понять, из-за чего это произошло.

— Это даже забавно, ты вроде как его адвокат, — улыбнулась она и откинулась на спинку. — Ну хорошо, тогда слушай. Наш капитан всегда был самым сильным в команде, еще с первого года. В Кото не было и нет других игроков его уровня, — она едва заметно покраснела. — Он впахивал, как проклятый. Вел за собой остальных, ну прямо как ваш капитан. Да, мы не самая сильная команда. Но я никогда не забуду, как высокомерно Ойкава посмотрел, когда вы только приехали. Ему как будто одного взгляда хватило, чтобы поставить на нас крест.

Она словно вспомнила про свой удон и начала есть. Ивайзуми последовал ее примеру. Все это из-за того, что Ойкава посмотрел на них свысока? Обычно он был демонстративно учтив, настолько, что при желании за этим легко было разглядеть что-то еще. Но вряд ли это было причиной для подобной мести.

Опустошив свою тарелку примерно наполовину, она вытерла рот салфеткой и продолжила:

— А ведь он даже не знал, как Такаши старается, сколько для него значит волейбол, — ее губы дрогнули. — Он чуть травму не заработал. Все остальные стараются, но Такаши — больше всех. Ойкава не имел права так на него смотреть и говорить ему такие вещи. О том, что он идиот, если будет продолжать в том же духе. И что он сам виноват в своих проблемах с ногой. Он обесценил все, ради чего работал Такаши.

Ивайзуми вспомнил лицо капитана во время рукопожатия — ошарашенное и потерянное. Теперь понятно, почему. Ойкава сказал ему то, о чем он по каким-то причинам не услышал до тех пор от тренера или других товарищей по команде. Хорошо, если сделал какие-то выводы.

Глаза у Мисаки уже наполнились слезами. Она комкала в руках салфетку.

— Он теперь сам не свой. Всю неделю думал о чем-то. Я пыталась сказать ему, чтобы не брал в голову все то, что наговорил ему Ойкава, — она шмыгнула носом. — Бесполезно. Он сказал... сказал, что нам лучше сделать перерыв.

Ивайзуми протянул ей еще одну салфетку, и она промокнула глаза.

— Хорошо, если ваш капитан все-таки прислушается, — Мисака вздрогнула и подняла на Ивайзуми гневный взгляд. — Иначе он действительно идиот, как и сказал Ойкава. Напоминает мне кое-кого, кто думал в том же ключе. Что на своих плечах можно вытянуть к победе всю команду. Но это невозможно.

— Ты разве не слышал? Такаши просто лучший игрок, самый сильный, конечно, он хотел делать больше...

— Вот именно, — перебил ее Ивайзуми. — Он играл сам по себе, поэтому и заработал все свои проблемы. Что для тебя важнее: чтобы твой парень выделялся среди игроков в собственной команде, или чтобы команда твоего парня играла вместе и побеждала? Они сильнее вместе. Каждый из них сильнее, если они вместе.

Она приоткрыла рот, хватая ртом воздух.

— Ойкава дал ему совет. Вообще, это на него непохоже, — Ивайзуми покачал головой. — Обычно он не так великодушен. Если подмечает что-то, то всегда использует это против соперника. Но он заноза не поэтому. Может, его действительно есть за что ненавидеть. Но точно не за то, что он постарался вынуть голову этого Такаши из задницы.

Ивайзуми поднялся и положил на стол несколько купюр.

— Мисака-сан, пожалуйста, не надо больше вранья. Хотя я больше не стану туда заходить и не узнаю, что вы в итоге решили. Лучше помогите своей команде.

Он вышел из ресторанчика и потер шею. Неловко получилось: довел девушку до слез, а ведь ей и так, должно быть, нелегко. Но здесь он был полностью на стороне Ойкавы.

Как, впрочем, и всегда.

Уже у самых турникетов Ивайзуми окликнули.

— Подожди!

Мисака остановилась рядом, переводя дыхание, и оперлась ладонями о колени.

— Ты сказал, — она выпрямилась, — сказал, что знал кого-то с таким же мышлением. — Она посмотрела в сторону. — И что случилось потом?

Ивайзуми почувствовал, как нагреваются щеки.

— Он играет. Теперь все в порядке, — он улыбнулся. — Команда из шести всегда сильнее даже самого сильного игрока.

— Команда из шести, — повторила она.

— Удачи вам на отборочных, — Ивайзуми кивнул и прошел через турникеты.

В поезд он сел с твердым намерением поговорить с Ойкавой. Ивайзуми точно не знал, что скажет, знал только, что к Ойкаве его тянет. Он хотел снова запустить пальцы в его волосы и все-таки сообщить, что его пасы на прошлой тренировке были потрясающими. Самыми лучшими.

Ивайзуми не стал даже заходить домой — ноги несли его дальше. Дверь ему открыла Ойкава-сан в фартуке.

— Хаджиме! — улыбнулась она. — Заходи скорее.

— Ойкава дома? — спросил Ивайзуми.

— Ох, да, — она покачала головой. — Заперся у себя. Наверное, опять смотрит игры. В последнее время он только этим и занимается, иногда даже поесть забывает. Как хорошо, что у него есть я. Но что будет потом? Я за него волнуюсь.

— Не переживайте, Ойкава-сан, я с ним поговорю, — поспешил откланяться Ивайзуми. Ойкава-сан была замечательной, но очень любила поговорить, особенно когда ее что-то беспокоило.

Ивайзуми поднялся и постучал. Он все еще не имел ни малейшего понятия о том, что сказать Ойкаве, знал только, что ему необходимо его увидеть, прямо сейчас.

— Мам, я не голоден! — раздалось из-за двери, и Ивайзуми вошел.

Вечерний полумрак комнаты рассеивал только свет от монитора. Ойкава сидел, укутавшись в покрывало, в комнате было прохладно из-за открытого окна. Он снял наушники, повернулся и замер.

— Что ты тут делаешь, Ива-чан?

Вопрос, на который у Ивайзуми не было ответа. Он просто смотрел на Ойкаву, не пытаясь даже что-то придумать. Профиль Ойкавы подсвечивал монитор, заостряя его черты. Глаза так и вовсе казались бездонными. Он что, всегда был таким красивым? 

Неожиданно его лицо исказила мучительно-насмешливая гримаса.

— А, ты, наверное, пришел похвастаться результатами своего свидания?

Ивайзуми опешил.

— Что?

— Ох, Ива-чан, — Ойкава покачал головой. — Я же все знаю. И о том, что ты встречался в кафе с Хирамой-сан, и о том, что тебя сегодня не было весь день. Мизогучи-кун намекнул, что у тебя какие-то любовные дела. Как так получилось, что даже он узнал, а я — нет?

— С Хирамой-сан? Откуда...

— А ты думал, она мне ничего не скажет? Конечно, она испугалась, когда ей позвонил вечно хмурый Ивайзуми-кун. Не волнуйся, Ива-чан, я сказал, что не стоит тебя бояться. Видимо, вы хорошо посидели. А сегодня где были? Зря ты ко мне не обратился раньше, я бы подсказал тебе, куда лучше ее сводить. Ты, наверное, стеснялся мне признаваться, да? Зря. И кстати, не думал, что тебе нравятся девушки постарше.

Ивайзуми выслушал все молча, но никак не мог увязать это все в своей голове.

— Что ты несешь?

— Ладно, — бросил Ойкава раздраженно. — Плевать, Ива-чан. Можешь молчать и дальше.

— Да о чем молчать? Ничего не было!

— Тогда где ты сегодня был, Ива-чан? — устало спросил Ойкава, отвернувшись. Пока Ивайзуми думал, что ему ответить, он сказал: — Ты просил меня не рассказывать тебе о своих свиданиях, но мне-то ты можешь рассказать. Мы же друзья, все-таки, — добавил он как-то обреченно.

Ивайзуми начинал терять терпение.

— Господи, Ойкава, ты слушаешь меня вообще?

Ойкава вдруг резко поднялся и сбросил покрывало.

— Хватит! А не то я позвоню Хираме-сан и расскажу ей, какой ты на самом деле бесчувственный баклан!

Ивайзуми открыл рот.

— Так, поговорим, когда ты успокоишься.

— Ага, непременно.

— До встречи.

— Пока!

— Хаджиме, уже уходишь? — спросила Ойкава-сан, когда Ивайзуми проходил мимо кухни.

— Да, мне пора, — поклонился Ивайзуми.

Бесчувственный баклан. Да что этот Ойкава вообще понимал. Да как ему вообще такое пришло в голову — что Ивайзуми пригласил Хираму-сан на свидание. Он иногда себя вел как маленький капризный ребенок и отказывался слушать, что ему говорят. Кто из них еще заслужил такое оскорбление. Явно не Ивайзуми, которого любое несправедливо сказанное слово в адрес Ойкавы выводило из себя. Стоило ему прийти к мысли, что Ойкава не так уж невыносим, и вообще как человек раздражает его совсем не так, как он хотел думать, а вовсе наоборот, — как Ивайзуми получил очередное подтверждение, что никогда, никогда не стоит расслабляться в присутствии Ойкавы Тоору.

Бесчувственный баклан?!

— Хаджиме?

— Извините, Ойкава-сан, я кое-что забыл.

Он распахнул дверь в комнату Ойкавы, вошел и с силой захлопнул за собой.

— Знаешь, что, Ойкава? Я думаю, что из нас двоих бесчувственный баклан все-таки ты. Например, ты вообще осознаешь, что ты мне нравишься?

Ойкава смотрел на него во все глаза, и Ивайзуми только сейчас заметил, что, во-первых, Ойкава все еще стоит, и, во-вторых, у него мокрые щеки. Он так трогательно хлопал глазами, что от переизбытка информации сознание Ивайзуми на время заглушило все остальное, и осталось только одно: Ойкава был расстроен — из-за него.

Потом наступила пауза — тягучая и липкая. Пока Ивайзуми не понял, что нужно сказать хоть что-нибудь, иначе он умрет от страха.

— Ойкава...

— Нет, Ива-чан, — Ойкава вздрогнул, вытер лицо и неуверенно улыбнулся. — Я от своих слов не откажусь. Самый настоящий баклан.

И он шагнул к Ивайзуми и поцеловал его.

Какое-то время Ивайзуми просто пытался осмыслить происходящее, но Ойкава не останавливался, и ответить стало приятной необходимостью. Получилось, наверное, не очень, но Ойкаве этого было достаточно. Он довольно мычал Ивайзуми в рот, а когда подключился язык, и вовсе начал постанывать. От этого у Ивайзуми закружилась голова: от желания быть как можно ближе, которое вызревало в нем всю эту неделю — нет, намного дольше. Он приобнял Ойкаву за плечи и сделал вместе с ним шаг назад, к расстеленному футону.

— Ива-чан? — нервно улыбнулся красный до корней волос Ойкава, когда Ивайзуми опустился с ним вниз.

— Что? — Ивайзуми погладил его по щеке, убрал с виска прядь волос и поцеловал туда. Ойкава был теплый, от него хорошо пахло, и Ивайзуми потерся о него бедром. Ойкава ахнул, но расслабился, подставляя шею поцелуям Ивайзуми. Решив, что пока с него достаточно Ойкавы, но пообещав себе вернуться к нему чуть позже — секунд через десять, Ивайзуми лег рядом.

— Получается, мы оба бакланы, — вздохнул он.

Ойкава улыбнулся.

— Это же хорошо. Значит, межвидового скрещивания не будет.

Ивайзуми просунул ладонь под его футболку и погладил смешно поджавшийся живот. Ойкава уткнулся носом в его плечо и довольно вздохнул, пробормотав что-то. Не успел Ивайзуми переспросить, как Ойкава заглянул ему в лицо.

— Ива-чан, — Ойкава погладил его по волосам и, покраснев, поцеловал кончик носа. — И все-таки, зачем ты встречался с Хирамой-сан?

Ивайзуми вздохнул. Нет, ну ведь Ойкава просто так не отстанет. Он положил руку на его поясницу и притянул к себе поближе.

— Ты иногда бываешь такой занозой, честно, — сказал он и решил попытать удачу: — Давай поговорим об этом потом?

И к его удивлению, Ойкава кивнул, счастливо зажмурился и прижался к Ивайзуми всем телом. В этот момент Ивайзуми понял, что ему плевать, что будут говорить — о нем, о них и об Ойкаве. Ну ладно, об Ойкаве, может, и не плевать. Если Ойкава будет вести себя, как идиот, Ивайзуми обязательно скажет ему об этом — синонимов для «Дуракавы» у него было не счесть. И Ивайзуми всегда будет уверен, что если начнет зарываться, то Ойкава будет тут как тут и не упустит шанса уколоть его в ответ.

Но он был счастлив знать, какой Ойкава на самом деле. И этого Ойкаву, настоящего, неидеального, но для Ивайзуми — самого лучшего, он поцеловал еще один упоительный раз.


End file.
